


Sweet

by razielim



Category: Hoppscotch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: Rodney smoothly dodges all the chaos and then less smoothly blubbers into a book.Forthis.





	Sweet

Rodney strolled the other way, picking one of Bertha's feathers off his sweater.

He had to stop at the intersection with the next hall and wait as Juke, still enthusiastically pulling Poppy along, skipped happily past.

He stared after them for a while, thinking of Melvin and Bertha, doubtlessly skipping along just as happily somewhere behind him.

Melvin was sweet.

It was sweet of him to turn to his nearest friend and extend his Valentine. 

It was sweeter of him to do that than how he and Juke had both vied for Poppy's attention, or even how Bertha had sought Rodney out.

When you seek something out, that's vanity, it's selfishness. It's understandable, but it can't ever be as sweet as looking around and simply doing something nice for someone else.

Melvin always does sweet things, Rodney thought as he pulled out the book he wanted from a bookshelf. He spends so much time doing sweet things that he doesn't have room to do as many selfish things as everyone else.

The first tear that fell on the pages of his book surprised him.

The rest, Rodney had to quickly hide by slamming the book on his face.

Maybe it was selfish ruining a book with his nonsense feelings, but not everyone could be as sweet as Melvin.


End file.
